


You Are the Dancing Queen

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, BIRTHDAY!!, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, FUN!!, Fluff, Gen, PURE. FLUFF., STRAWBERRY RENT, STRAWBERRY RENT I FUCKING LOVE THAT, Surprise Birthday Party, This is entirely platonic, TommyInnit is a good friend, Tubbo and Eret and Niki are Siblings, YEAHHHH WE GOT RANBOO UP IN HERE, Yes., also this is 14 pages in google docs!, and i will stand by that, anyway, anyway this is pure joy and happiness, i believe in strawberry ten being siblings supremacy, i should make a series for that huh, i suck at writing a lot of characters so pls dont yell at me for not having others speak, i will fry your spinal cord and force feed it back to you, if i see ANY of you taking this as anything but that, if they lived closer to me ahaha, in honor of our favorite bee boys bday!!, just know that it takes place Somewhere, lemon where does this take place?, maybe ill fuck around and create a, no, okay yknow what theyre in a fictional town that i have yet to name yeehaw, so itd be strawberry tern?, sorry i cant find the tag LMAO, strawberry ten and ranboo are siblings bc i live for that content, this is entirely based off what i would love to do with one of my friends, this is strawberry ten erasure wtf, this takes place in the same universe as technocurls, well. i have no answer for u!!, wtf wheres the, you may be wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: It's Tubbo's birthday!
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	You Are the Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> writing this makes me realize my bday will NEVER like this BUT a girl can still dream right guys?? right?????
> 
> anyway,,,, god this just FILLED me with pure joy writing this. i love this. so much. u bet ur ass i will be writing one for tommy's birthday too, its what they deserve✨✨
> 
> also this is just a me thing but i recently got blue light glasses! no more rlly bad headaches for me!! and i can drive at night without being hella blinded!! whoop whoop! its taking my eyes a bit to adjust but,,, i like em :D
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fluff!! and as usual, no i do not care whether this is in character or not <3

He’s awoken by a sudden weight on his entire body and a loud shout of his name. Tubbo startles up, only stopped by said weight. Light immediately burns his eyes, and it takes him a moment to pick up on his surroundings. 

“–irthday, Big T!” a voice is exclaiming. When the initial shock of being woken up so suddenly wears off, he realizes the weight and voice is  _ Tommy _ , lanky arms wrapped around him. 

Tubbo laughs quietly, hugging his best friend back. “Good morning to you, too, Tommy. And thanks,” he hums, grinning. Tommy shifts so that he’s sitting on the edge of Tubbo’s bed, still grinning brightly. 

“You’re an old man now!”

“I’m  _ seventeen _ .”

“Yeah, old!” 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, still smiling. “You’re being oddly nice this morning, Toms. Did Wilbur replace you with a doppelganger?” 

“Am I not allowed to be nice on my friend’s birthday, you bitch?”

“There’s the Tommy I know.” The two share a laugh once more, before Tommy grabs his hands, practically dragging him out of bed. 

“C’mon, we have things to do!” 

Confused, Tubbo allows Tommy to drag him out of bed and down to his kitchen, where Niki and Eret are caught up in a fierce, whispered argument. At Tommy’s loud hum, the argument jerks to a stop as Tubbo’s siblings face the teenagers. Immediately brightening, Niki surges forward, cupping her baby brother’s face in her hands. “Tubbo! Good morning! Happy birthday!” she exclaims, eyes bright with pride. “Oh, I remember when you were just a baby, you were  _ so _ cute.” 

“Am I not cute now?” Tubbo asks, faking offense. 

“Positively adorable, still,” Niki hums. Eret walks up behind her, reaching a hand out to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. 

“Happy birthday, Tubbster! You’re still short,” Eret teases, smirking. 

“You stole all the tall genes, it’s not  _ my _ fault! Besides, at least  _ I _ don’t have to duck my head everytime I enter a room,” Tubbo fires back, grinning cheekily. His face drops to confusion for a moment. “What were you guys arguing about?” A brief flash of panic appears in his siblings’ eyes, and they share a look. 

“Um–we were debating on what you’d want for breakfast! Niki said pancakes, but I said French toast. So, birthday boy, what’s your choice?” Eret says smoothly. Niki nods along to her sibling’s words. 

“Oh, okay! Um...I was thinking waffles, maybe? The  _ really  _ fluffy ones, remember them?” Tubbo hums cheerfully. Then, he pauses, looking around the kitchen. “Where’s Ranboo?”

“He had to go take care of some stuff for something later,” Eret answers. “He’ll be home when you and Tommy get back.” 

“Get back from where?” Tubbo asks, tilting his head.

“Uh–”

“You’ll find out soon,” Niki interrupts smoothly. “You wanna help make the waffles, Tubbo?” 

Tubbo raises an eyebrow, but lets it go. “Absolutely I do. Tommy, you wanna make waffles with us?” he asks, turning to his tall friend. 

Eret winces. “Actually, Tubbster, I need to talk to Tommy about some things. You two get started! We won’t be too long!” 

“Alright! Don’t take too long, or Niki and I will eat  _ all _ the waffles,” Tubbo threatens. Tommy salutes with two fingers, grinning, and follows after Eret. Tubbo turns back to Niki, and cracks his knuckles. “Let’s get this started.” 

After half an hour, most of the flour is spread across the countertops and the siblings, but they have steaming waffles distributed on four plates, so Tubbo considers it his first win of today. Niki licks her thumb, and swipes it across Tubbo’s cheek, wiping off stray batter. “Niki,” Tubbo whines, “I’m not a little kid! There’s no need for that!” He brushes the back of his hand against his cheek, blushing slightly.

Niki simply giggles, wiping her hand on her apron. “You get first dibs on the plate you want, as well as toppings,” she hums, slapping Tommy’s hand with a wooden spatula. Tommy makes a wounded noise, drawing back his hand. 

“The fuck was that for?” Tommy huffs, offended. 

“Birthday boy gets first pick, Tommy.”

Tubbo laughs, taking the plate Tommy was initially reaching for. “I hate you so much,” Tommy mutters, no true malice in his voice. 

“Hey! You can’t be mean to me! It’s  _ my _ birthday,” Tubbo exclaims. “And my word is law.”

“So...what you’re saying is that you  _ don’t _ want to go to the arcade? I can just use all these tickets I’ve collected this year on myself?” Tommy tilts his head, grabbing a plate. 

“Wait–arcade?!” Tubbo whirls to face his friend. Tommy smirks, setting down his plate, and walks into Tubbo’s living room. When he returns, there’s three plastic freezer bags, filled to the brim with tickets. 

“I’ve been collecting them since January, maybe? We can go to the arcade, earn some more tickets, and spend every last one,” Tommy suggests, watching his friend brighten more than he thought possible.  _ Like the sun _ , Tommy thinks to himself. 

“No  _ way _ ,” Tubbo whispers. “You think it’ll be enough for the giant bee plush?” 

“Why do you think I’ve been saving up?”

Tubbo nearly drops his plate in his rush to practically tackle his friend in a tight hug. “ _ Oh my god you are literally the best, _ ” he whispers truthfully. Tommy laughs to hide his blush, softly patting Tubbo’s head. 

“What can I say, I’m basically the best person you’ve ever met,” Tommy hums. 

“Oh, pack it up main character syndrome,” Eret scoffs, smirking at the offended glare she gets from the taller teenager. 

“Fuck you, Eret.”

“Love you too, Tommy.”

“Can we eat breakfast now?” Niki asks, quirking an eyebrow. “You boys have a  _ very _ busy day before dinner.” Tubbo breaks away from the hug, returning to the table with a quiet apology. 

Breakfast seems to fly by, filled with laughter and grins and a horrible rendition of _Happy Birthday._ _Wilbur will do better,_ Tommy had hummed, _He knows how to make shitty singers sound like sirens._

_ I’ll hold you to that, _ Tubbo had replied, shrugging. 

Now, Eret was driving the two teenagers to the arcade. “Alright, what’s the plan again?”

“Go to the arcade, then grab lunch, and be back home by seven,” Tubbo recites, glancing at Tommy for clarification. 

Tommy nods firmly. “After the arcade, we’ll wander for a bit. There’s somethin else, but it’s a surprise.” 

Tubbo smiles, a warm feeling swelling in his chest. Eret eases the car to a stop, waving to the boys as they exit. “Stay safe, stay together, and don’t talk to strangers!” she exclaims. “Love you, Tubbs!” 

“Love you too, Et!” Tubbo shouts, waving as his sibling drives off. He turns to Tommy, hands on his hips. “Alright! Let’s  _ finally _ win this bee!”

“Yeah!” 

Together, the two friends walk into the arcade. After paying for their tokens, Tubbo zeroes in on Skee-Ball, practically dragging Tommy over to it. Smirking, the shorter of the two inserts the coins. He grabs a ball, and flicks his wrist, sending it flying down the path. It lands with a thud in the _100_ _points_ hole. Tommy holds up a hand, and Tubbo slaps it. 

The game goes on for a few minutes longer, Tommy taking over towards the end and progressively getting more frustrated as the ball keeps landing in the unmarked hole. “It’s rigged!” Tommy huffs as Tubbo collects the tickets, laughing. “This is bullshit!”   


“Maybe you’re just bad,” Tubbo teases. Tommy gasps, affronted. 

“How  _ dare _ you insult my arcade skills?! I’ll have you know I won the 1000 tickets  _ twice _ in a row on the stupid fuckin’ fish dial game!” 

“I wasn’t insulting your arcade skills, you’re just bad at Skee-Ball.”

“You are such a bitch, Tubbo.”

“You love me, though.”

“Unfortunately. C’mon, let’s do the fishie game now.” Tommy grabs Tubbo’s wrist, pulling him through the arcade to a lone game. A large wheel-looking dial sits behind a glass enclosure, displaying large numbers. The box is shaped like a giant fish jumping out of water, a red and white lure on top. A lever extends out from the box. Tommy crouches down, inserting tokens into the machine. “You wanna pull the lever?”

“You have better luck,” Tubbo hums, watching as his lanky friend rises. “You do the first spin.” 

Tommy grins sharply, and takes the lever. He pulls it up, and forcefully pushes it down, sending the wheel spinning. The two watch with interest as numbers scroll by, both hoping for the shiny green strip proudly displaying _1000_ _Tickets_. As the wheel slows down, Tommy holds his breath, watching the needle. 

The wheel stops, needle right on the edge between  _ 1000 Tickets _ and  _ 10 Tickets. _ “Please,” Tommy murmurs. “Just...1000 tickets, that’s all we need in life.” The machine dings, and sputters out 10 tickets. Tommy can only stare in pure disappointment as Tubbo bursts into laughter, holding his stomach. “What the  _ fuck?! _ ” the taller shouts, voice raising in pitch. “It’s all rigged! It has to be!” 

Tubbo only laughs harder, tears springing up in his eyes. Tommy whirls to face his best friend, pointing an accusatory finger at him “ _ You! _ You  _ jinxed _ us!  _ Oh, Tommy, you have better luck! _ Yeah, look where  _ that _ fuckin’ got us!” Tubbo can’t  _ breathe _ at how hard he’s laughing, breaths coming in small wheezes. Tommy’s resolve crumbles, and he, too, bursts into laughter. It takes a minute for them to recover, stray giggles still escaping them here and there. 

“Now that–now that  _ that’s _ done,” Tubbo snickers, covering his mouth with his hand. “Let–let me try.” Tommy steps out of his way with a small, mirthful huff. Tubbo takes the lever, and pushes down on it. The wheel is significantly slower, the numbers scrolling by and still being able to be read. After what feels like minutes, the wheel slows to a stop. 

Metallic, bright purple shines back at them as the machine cheers with a cute jingle. The needle points at  _ 100 Tickets _ . The expression that forms on Tommy’s face is akin to that of a middle aged woman when being told that the customer isn’t always right. Also known as: pure offense and disbelief. 

“Am I fucking cursed?!” Tommy demands, watching as Tubbo collects the tickets, barely being able to hold back his laughter. 

“Maybe it’s because the machine knows I’m the birthday boy,” Tubbo hums, voice wobbling with laughter. Tommy rolls his eyes good-naturedly, taking the tickets from Tubbo’s hand. 

“What next?” he asks, looking around the arcade. 

Tubbo smirks. “Down the Clown?” he suggests. 

Tommy groans, “You know  _ neither _ of us have the athletic ability to knock those bitches down, right?”

The brunet nods. “I do, but it’s funny watching you fail.”

“Tubbo, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. C’mon, let’s suffer together.”

After a very,  _ very _ frustrating (and hilarious) round of the two attempting to knock down the clowns with hollow balls, Tubbo rips their earnings (a measly 25 tickets) from the machine, the after-shocks of laughter shaking his body still. Tommy is still cursing out the clowns when he finishes folding up said tickets. “–Oh, you are  _ such _ a cheapskate looking fucker, aren’t you,  _ Paul? _ Yeah, you’re such a  _ prick _ .” 

“Who’s Paul?” Tubbo asks, giggling. Tommy points at the clown nestled in the top left corner. That clown in particular seemed to be stuck, because both of them had hit the clown,  _ repeatedly _ , and still didn’t fall. 

“That fucker up there. We would have gotten  _ so _ many more tickets had that little bitch gone  _ down _ .”

Tubbo laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re just bitter, man.” 

Tommy rolls his eyes. “You wanna keep going?” Tubbo nods, smiling brightly. “Alright, what’s next?”

The two continue playing in the arcade, finishing with a round of the  _ iconic _ air hockey. Tubbo hits the puck, watching it glide across the board. “No, no, no, no,” Tommy hisses, pushing his striker towards the puck. Rather than hitting it  _ away _ from his goal, he instead hits it directly  _ into _ the goal, scoring yet another five points for Tubbo. 

Tubbo cheers, while Tommy just groans in utter disappointment. The timer buzzes, signifying the end of the game. “You have  _ no _ right to be as good at this game as you are,” Tommy grumbles, tucking his stricker in the corner of the board. Tubbo laughs for the umpteenth time that day, walking beside his friend. 

“Think we’ve got enough tickets?” Tubbo asks as they approach the ticket counter machine. Tommy holds up the freezer baggies, as well as their new tickets, and shrugs. 

“I dunno, but I do know we have  _ at least _ ten, which is enough for two lollies!”

Tubbo shakes his head, chuckling. “At least we’ll get lollies out of this,” he hums, taking one of the stacks. He slides the tickets into the machine, watching with interest as the tickets fly into the machine. Tommy starts on his own stack, humming lightly. 

“After this, we’ll grab lunch, yeah?” Tubbo nods in agreement. “What do you want?” 

The brunet shrugs. “I dunno.” 

It takes a while, but the two  _ finally _ finish their ticket counting, and find out they have a total of 11,438 tickets. “Holy shit,” Tubbo breathes, staring at the small piece of paper in which the ticket number is on. “That’s  _ so _ many tickets. How many times did you go to the arcade?”

Tommy shrugs. “I dunno. I think I had more at one point, but hey! That’s enough for both a bee  _ and _ a moth!” he exclaims. 

“Right! We’ll be matching!” Tubbo realizes, grinning. The two teenagers walk up to the counter, where a familiar face stands, half slumped over. 

“Gogy!” Tommy greets, grinning sharply. “Gogy” jerks up, looking startled.

“What?! Oh,” he visibly relaxes, pushing up his iconic, white “clout” glasses. “Tommy, Tubbo. How many times have I said that’s  _ not _ my name?” he asks, yawning.

“Oh, we know, George! We just like fucking with you,” Tubbo replies. 

“I hate both of you,” George mutters. “ _ Anyway _ , what’re you two doin’ here?” 

Tubbo slides the piece of paper across the glass counter. “It’s my birthday!”

“I knew tha– _ holy shit where and how did you get this many tickets, _ ” George hisses, eyes wide. 

“A  _ lot _ of grinding, my friend!” Tommy hums. “Been saving up this year!” 

“You two are  _ such _ nerds,” the older teenager responds, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “What do you want?”

Tubbo points directly at the bee plushie nestled at the top of the shelf. Beside it, a gray moth plushie sits. “The bee and the moth!”

“How predictable,” George mutters. He raises his voice, “Dream! Can you get something off the top shelf?” 

A teenager in a lime hoodie appears from around the wall in which the prize shelves rest on. “What, too short to reach the second shelf?” Dream teases, before noticing the teenagers, who lazily wave. “Oh, Tommy, Tubbo! Happy birthday, Tubbo.”

“Thanks, Dream!” Tubbo hums. Dream nods, turning to the shelves. 

“I assume you want the bee?”

“And the moth!” 

“Jesus, you got that many tickets?”

“Yup!”

In a matter of moments, both plushies are grabbed and handed off to the teenagers. “See you guys later,” the hoodie-clad teen hums, disappearing back around the corner. George rolls his eyes.

“Alright, what else?” 

“Go fuckin’ wild with the candy,” Tommy instructs. “That is all.” 

George sighs, before following through. Moments later, a heavy bag of candy is handed off to Tommy. “There’s something extra in the bag, for Tubbo,” George says with a wink. “Happy birthday.” Tubbo holds up his hand, grinning as George slaps it. 

“Thanks, Gogy!”

“Don’t make me regret being nice!” 

The teenagers laugh, waving goodbye to their friend, before exiting the arcade. “Lunch next!” Tommy exclaims.

After a quick lunch at a nearby sandwich shop, the duo are walking through their town, taking a familiar path. The sun is nearing twilight, and a quick glance at their phones tell them they have an hour until they need to be at Tubbo’s house. “There’s one more place before we head to your house,” Tommy hums. “ _ The _ Bench.”

Tubbo smiles widely. “We haven’t been in a little bit!” he exclaims, giddy. They approach the familiar park, idly chatting about whatever was on their minds. Tommy leads Tubbo through the park, past trees and the playground, all the way to a bench resting on a hill, beneath a large oak tree. The bench gives a clear view of the sunset. Tubbo sits down on the bench with a grin. Tommy pulls out his phone, sitting beside his friend. Their prizes rest on the ground. 

A gentle melody plays from the taller’s phone, familiar to the two. They watch the sun slowly descend with matching smiles. “Thank you, Tommy,” Tubbo murmurs, turning to look at his friend. 

“Hey, what can I say? I’m a great friend,” Tommy boasts, cheeks warming. “Happy birthday, Tubbo.”

“Thanks,” Tubbo hums, turning back to the sunset. “One year till I’m eighteen.” 

“One year and a few months till I am, too,” Tommy realizes. 

“We’ll still be friends, though.”

“Of course. Together till the end.” He holds out his hand, and Tubbo takes it. Together, the two watch the sun set. The music fades from Tommy’s phone. 

Tubbo brushes away a stray tear from his eye, and stands up. “Ready to head home?” he asks, releasing Tommy’s hand to grab the bag of candy and his bee. Tommy checks his phone, typing something in, and nods.

“Ready!”

Together, the two walk down from their hill and through the park. They walk through the town they grew up in, sharing jokes and laughs all the way home. 

When they do reach Tubbo’s home, Tommy pauses. “Before we head inside, close your eyes,” he instructs. 

Tubbo tilts his head, but follows the instruction. “Ooo-kay,” he hums, “Want me to cover them, too?”

“If you want.” Tommy takes Tubbo’s wrist, guiding him inside. The house is silent for a moment. “Open your eyes in three, two, one!” As Tubbo opens his eyes, a light flickers on, and there’s  _ many _ people jumping out at him, all shouting the same thing. 

“ _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TUBBO! _ ” 

Tubbo, one who gets startled  _ incredibly _ easily, shrieks, jumping back, a hand pressed to his chest. “ _ OH MY GUH–OD! _ ” he shouts, eyes wide. When he initially recovers from the rush of adrenaline and terror, he realizes who, exactly, is there. 

Wilbur, Technoblade, Phil, Niki, Eret, Ranboo, Fundy, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Quackity. Tommy steps in front of his friend, dramatically sweeping his arms out. “Surprise! Happy birthday!” 

“Oh my god,” Tubbo murmurs, a giddy smile slowly spreading across his face. “I can’t—I can’t believe you’re all here?”

“You really think we’d miss your birthday?” Wilbur asks, stepping forward to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. 

“I mean I’m only here for the cake,” Fundy pipes up with a wry grin. 

“Shut up, furry,” Wilbur responds.

“Gottem,” Technoblade hums as Fundy squawks indignantly. 

“I am not–!”

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Niki cuts in, before any arguments can start. “Why don’t we head out to the backyard? There’s much more space.” 

Everyone nods in agreement. Before Tubbo can follow everyone outside, he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to all three of his siblings. “What’s up?”

Ranboo, whose hands were behind his back the entire time, presents something to Tubbo. It’s a crown, green in color. White letters are painted over the green.  _ Dancing King _ . Tubbo laughs, accepting the crown. “You know Wil and Quackity are gonna sing that as soon as they see you, right?” Eret asks with a teasing grin. 

“I do.”

“You also know they’ll expect you to sing along, right?”

“...I do.” 

His oldest sibling simply laughs, shaking their head, before ruffling Tubbo’s hair once more. The four of them make their way outside, where the rest of the party is at.

Their backyard is decorated with fairy lights, a campfire in the center of their yard. Drinks line one table, snacks on another, and a stack of pizza boxes rest on a third table. Quackity and Wilbur seem to already have their guitars out, chattering about god-knows-what while tuning said instruments. 

All quiets as Tubbo appears. He waves awkwardly. Tommy approaches him, his smile easing Tubbo’s sudden nerves. “It’s awfully quiet,” his tall friend hums with a knowing smirk. “Wil, Big Q?”

“Oh god,” Tubbo mutters as the two musicians rise. Wilbur starts the melody first, Quackity quickly jumping in. 

“ _ You are the dancing queen! _ _ , _ ” Wilbur sings, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. “ _ Young and sweet, only seventeen!" _

Quackity continues the song, " _ Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! _ ”

Tubbo laughs, a hand over his mouth. Everyone else joins in, jovial and laughing, “ _ You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen! _ ” 

It’s strange to hear a pop song with acoustic guitars, but it’s funny and wonderful nonetheless. Tubbo’s smile never leaves his face as he joins in, singing the chorus once more with his friends and family. The night continues on with music and laughter and plenty of snacks and drinks. 

At one point, Tubbo was lifted onto Technoblade’s shoulders and paraded around like a trophy, laughing the entire time. It’s one of the best nights in his entire life. As the night continues on, the energy diminishes. Now, they sit around the campfire, some roasting marshmallows, others just enjoying the fire. 

As Tubbo sits under the stars, surrounded by warmth and joy and his family, he feels tears well up in his eyes. Laughing wetly, he buries his face in his hands, trying to wipe away the tears. “I love you guys, so much,” he says, voice wobbly. Tommy wraps an arm around Tubbo’s shoulder. 

“We love you too, Tubbo,” Niki replies sweetly, leaning over to press a kiss to his head. 

“Happy birthday, Tubbo,” Tommy hums, voice uncharacteristically soft. Wilbur grins, plucking out a gentle tune on his guitar. Quackity perks up, quickly swinging his guitar around to play along with Wilbur.

“ _ I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, _ ” Wilbur sings. Tubbo laughs quietly, remembering the stretch of woods they had all fought over in elementary and middle school. “ _ The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. _ ”

“ _ Well, this place is real, we needn't fret, With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret, _ ” Tommy continues the lyric, choosing (for once) to not curse. “ _ It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manberg _ .”

“ _ My L’Manburg, _ ” Tubbo hums, voice wobbly. “ _ My L’Manburg. _ ”

“ _ My L’Manburg _ ,” Niki, Fundy, and Eret chime, smiling at the nostalgia of it all. 

“ _ My L’Manburg… _ ” Wilbur’s voice fades with his guitar, a gentle smile on his face. 

With stars twinkling in the sky, Tubbo falls asleep with his head on his best friend’s shoulder and a warm feeling in his chest, despite the mid-winter chill in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> did i have to include ABBA? yes. i did. tubbo is officially a dancing queen!! i had to!! 
> 
> ngl i ALMOST didn't write this in the technocurls au, this was very close to being a dream tubbo has in canon. but, bc im nice and bc its tubbo's birthday, i decided against it :}
> 
> this is also the longest fic ive done for this fandom! im. really proud of it :D


End file.
